Lady Oscar and the Mickeslsons
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Klaus goes to Versailles in 1778 and meets Oscar. They become friends.Klaus finds out she is a girl. Elijah is in love with her. She decides to be a vampire and leaves with them. In 1789 they are back in Paris. Catches up to actual days. Short but I hope you like it anyway. Give it a chance and read it please! Please review!


**_Lady Oscar and the Mickealsons_**

She was cornered.

Oscar knew that she had no place to hide from him now. He had figured out her secret and wanted answers… Why was she hiding though? She was capable of fighting effectively every man in this city… She was Captain of the Royal Guard for a reason!

But he was different…his whole family was…even his sister…

She had seen him drinking the blood of one of the men who had tried to attack the queen in the jail… Could they really be vampires? Why wasn't she afraid of them then? He did say he would explain later… Except that later was when he figured out she was a woman…

She had been avoiding him ever since!

She wasn't hiding because she was afraid of them… She was hiding because she didn't feel ready to tell someone else beside herself about the truth… About the secret her father had created the day she was born…

Sighting, Oscar decided she needed to be brave, like she always was.

She turned around, took a deep breath in and readied herself to face Lord Klaus Mickealson. Luckily, he was alone… His sister was busy dancing with Axel de Fersen so he didn't make the King suspicious of his love affair with the Queen, Kol had left with some woman from the court the previous day and Elijah… Well, she didn't know were Elijah was but she wished he'd be the one to corner her in this dark corridor…

"Ah… Oscar, finally I catch you alone… or should I call you My Lady?" Klaus asked her with a smirk.

"Oscar is fine." She replied carefully.

She didn't know what to think of this… Since he had arrived in Versailles, Klaus and her had become fast friends… Maybe it was because they both held secrets about who they were…

"Don't worry now, we're friends, I won't tell your secret to anyone… But I wonder… Why pretend to be a man? I know you love De Fersen… It would be much easier to be with him if you were a woman…" Klaus replied.

"Axel is in love with the queen…and my fate was set the day I was born!" Oscar replied.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours!" Klaus said with a smile, gesturing toward the gardens.

"I'm sure yours is much more interesting than mine!" she smiled, following him outside, not feeling Elijah's eyes on her back.

.

"So, you're ready to tell me your story? I promise you no one is around to hear it…" Klaus said.

"Your sister and brother, can they hear?" She asked softly.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He raised an eyebrow…He thought she liked his siblings.

"No, not at all… Prevents me from saying things twice I guess… It all began when I was born… I was my father's 6th child and he was desperately hoping to finally have a boy… It was the year 1755." Oscar started.

"Ha, yes, 1755… Just like Marie-Antoinette… What a royal year!" He smirked, making her chuckle.

"My mother died giving birth to me and the nurse came, informing my father that I was a girl… She told me that he looked crazy for a second before he declared that I would be a boy… He named me Oscar François de Jarjayes and ordered everyone to keep my real gender a secret… I would be raised as a boy and be his son…" She said in an indifferent tone.

"You don't seem mad about it…" Klaus realised.

"I've had a good childhood… When my sisters and their friends learned to knit and be good obedient wives I learned to ride horses, to read, to write, to fight… I was free to go as I pleased… I think it's the bright side to have who you are taken from you as soon as you were born…" Oscar said.

"You're more like Rebekah than you think… She just does her best to hide her free spirit when in public… In our time…things were easier…" Klaus replied.

"Probably… so this is my life… I'm the Captain of the Royal court and the Queen's confident and nobody knows who I truly am… Except for you and your family now…"

"What about your stable boy André? Isn't he some childhood friend or something?" Klaus asked curiously.

"He is…and I guess he knows me to a point but he doesn't truly know me… I think he believes I like this life…" she sounded sad now.

"You don't like being the only woman in France who can command so many men beside the Queen?" Klaus asked her.

"I wished I could choose my path…. Be myself freely without reprimand from my father or anyone else… But we're in 1779…that's not how things are done…" She replied honestly.

"I wish I could see the faces of the Royal guard would they learn that you're a woman… it would be grand!" Klaus laughed, making her smile.

"They would be hurt in their prides I bet!" she said.

"Thanks for sharing this with me… Just so you know, it doesn't change anything to our friendship… Only that it hurts my pride to know that you beat me at sword fight!" He chuckled.

"It's your turn now…Your turn to tell me your secret's story." She asked

"Are you sure you're ready for it? It's dark and quite long…" he warned her.

"I'm sure I can take it!" She replied.

"At the beginning of the tenth century lived in northern Europe among the Viking people a man named Mickeal and his wife Esther… They lost a child to the plague and decided to leave. Esther was a witch and another witch, friend of hers, told her of a land where men were healthy, strong and fast… They immediately sailed there along with a few others…"

"Was it America?" She asked.

"You're smart… Yes, it was America. They settled near another village full of men who turned into wolves each full moon. Fortunately, there were several caves near our village where we could hide and stay safe during those nights… Mother used to say that it was nature's way of offering us protection…"

"Where those men really dangerous?" She asked him.

He smiled softly, knowing she was wondering of she'd be able to fight them.

"Yes…Werewolves are very dangerous… Anyway… Esther and Mickeal had more kids… First Elijah, then Finn… You haven't met him, I'll tell you later… Then they had me, Kol, Rebekah and finally Henrik… One night Henrik convinced me to stay out during a full moon and to watch the wolves turn back into men… It was too soon and they killed him… Mickeal was furious and when Mother couldn't save him he asked her to find a magical answer... When they were strong we needed to be stronger, when they were fast we needed to be faster… He wanted to be the best out there… he didn't want us to be able to die so easily either… My mother created us then… Vampires…"

"So she was a witch and a vampire?" Oscar asked.

"No, you can't be both, so she stayed a witch. I'll spare you the details for now… if you want to know later I'll tell you. The problem is that for each strength we had a weakness… The tree she drew energy from could kill us so we burned it to the ground. The flowers that grew at the foot of that tree could burn us and protect humans from our compulsion…a form of mind control. People who had opened their houses to us in the past could now keep us out. The sun could also burn us and kept us indoors for weeks until my mother found a parade in the form of this Lapis Lazuli ring. But the biggest side effect she had not anticipated was that we would crave for more blood… We would kill…we didn't know how to control ourselves yet…And when I did my first kill… That's when things went to hell." He said.

"Why?"

"You see, apparently my mother had had an affair with one of the wolves and I was the result of that affair… To trigger your curse and be a werewolf you have to kill someone, even by accident. When I killed my first human by feeding…"

"You became a werewolf?" She asked and raised her eyes… it was a full moon.

Klaus followed her glances and said:

Yes… I was a true hybrid… A werewolf who didn't have to change at the full moon and a vampire that wasn't weakened by the sun… The witches and the spirit they follow wouldn't stand for such powers… Mickeal either… he had never liked me much but after that he hated me and had only one goal in his mind: killing me! He had murdered my biological father's entire family one night for revenge and tried to kill me… Turns out as a hybrid I couldn't be killed… My mother, trying to get back into Mickeal's good graces decided to put a curse on me to tie my werewolf side…"

"So you're just a vampire now?" Oscar asked him.

"Until I find a way to break my curse…"

"How do you break it?"

"I need a moonstone, a witch to do the ritual, and three sacrifices… A vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger of the human girl my mother killed when she put the curse on me." He said, wandering how she would react.

"What's a doppelganger?"

"A living double… We found one a little two hundred years ago but she made her escape and stole my moonstone… She changed into a vampire to make sure I wouldn't be able to use her if I ever found her…" he explained.

"Oh… I guess I can understand her point of view on things though…" Oscar said.

"Petrova doppelgangers are simply selfish bitches! The first one played Elijah and I against each other… that's why mother used her and killed her in this ritual, to punish her for being the source of our arguments and fights… Katerina was just as selfish… I didn't fall for her but Elijah did… He even found a way for her to survive the ritual… She left before he could tell her…"

"So Elijah loves her then?" Oscar didn't know why this thought made her sad.

"No, not anymore… I think he just wants his revenge too!" Klaus said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find her eventually." Oscar told him confidently.

"Oh, I will, and then she'll pay dearly!" He smirked.

"How did you decide to come here?" She asked him.

"Well, in 1777, two years ago, a witch came to me and told me that Katerina was in Paris… I closed all my businesses in England and travelled here. Of course it was too late and she was long gone… I decided to stay and managed, with my siblings, to worm our way to the court… I've got to say that 1778 will always stay in my memory like a great year!"

"Why?"

"Because we met you! When I came here, I just wanted to have some fun with the easy women of the court but you intrigued me and then we became friends…" Oscar blushed slightly before she caught herself and said:

"Kol ended up being the one to play with women here."

"Yes…We received a letter today… he's doing well… He's getting bored though… He'll join us in less than two years I think."

"So long?" She asked.

"If I know him well enough I think that when he's had enough of the one he left the court with he'll 'play' with her sister"

"Oh…"

"You seem to be taking everything pretty well… It's unusual for this time…" Klaus remarked.

"I'm trying not to be judgmental… I'll get use to everything sooner or later." She replied.

"Well, that's it, that's the main story of my life… Well, mine and my family's." he concluded.

"I'd love to hear more about everything but it's getting late… I need to escort the queen back to her chambers and to go back home…" Oscar said as she rose on her feet.

"Will I ever see you in a dress?" Klaus asked her as they walked back toward the door.

"Maybe…who knows…if you stick around long enough!"

"You're the first true friend I've had in a long time… I'm not going anywhere any time soon!" Klaus said as they both entered the big room.

Oscar smiled gently at Rebekah and Elijah to show them she was okay with everything before she went back to her duty.

.

Time passed and Oscar was still just as close to the three Originals, maybe even closer. She had managed to forget about her foolish feelings for Axel de Fersen and she felt better, knowing that her feelings didn't betray her queen.

"Are you okay Oscar?" Klaus asked her when she joined them for dinner that day.

"Trouble in the court again?" Elijah asked.

"Yes… Madame du Barry is mad that Marie-Antoinette refused the necklace… She even refused to give it to her and she knows she can't possibly pay for it… I feel like there a war starting between the 2 of them…" Oscar replied.

"Is it the necklace that Louis XV ordered for Madame du Barry back when he was alive?" Rebekah asked.

Oscar nodded.

"I've heard it was beautiful…Magnificent… Why didn't the Queen take it?" Rebekah asked her friend.

"She said the money would be better used on soldiers or on feeding the people… I can't say that I blame her…" Oscar replied.

"It's a good reason." Elijah said.

"Not for all the lady of the court…" Oscar replied.

"Things must not be easy everyday for Marie-Antoinette…" Klaus said.

"They aren't… She's lonely…" Oscar replied.

"I guess being Queen isn't as glamorous as it's made out to be…" Rebekah said.

"You're always lonely at the top…" Klaus whispered.

"…because there's only place for one!" Oscar replied softly.

They looked at each other and smiled. They understood each others.

.

"You asked to see me Elijah?" Oscar asked when she joined him in his spot in the garden.

"Yes… there is something I want to discuss with you…Please don't interrupt me."

"Okay." She replied, curious as to what he had to say to her.

"We're got a lead on Katerina in Spain and we're leaving next week… Klaus was going to announce it to you later today but I asked to be the one to tell you because… Well, Klaus and Rebekah think that, even if they love you and will miss you, they should let you live your life as a human, like you were meant to… but I can't resign myself to the same thing… I know that this life doesn't satisfy you and I know you would fit well as a vampire… Klaus and Rebekah aren't the only member of my family who care about you… To Klaus you're his best friend, you're a sister to Rebekah… I, on the other end, grew to love you…truly." He stopped a second to see a soft blush creeping on her cheeks and she truly looked chocked.

"You can always say no and we'll part as friends… But I would love it if you decided to go through the change and give me a chance to show you the world… I would treat you well Oscar… You'd be happy with me… You'd be free to dress the way you want, do whatever you want… you'd have forever to watch the world change and try to give more rights to women…" he stopped as Oscar decided to shake herself out of her confusion.

"What… What would we be exactly? What are you asking me?" Was he proposing?

"Whatever you want… We can be just friends if that's what you want or we can be lovers if I'm so lucky that you love me too. I truly just want your happiness Oscar… if you want to remain here and be human then I will let you live your life… I just want you to be happy…" he said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I…I never thought I would feel those feelings…I… I like you a lot Elijah… Who am I kidding… I love you… I tried not to after falling for Fersen… I didn't want to get hurt but I couldn't help it… In all this time you've spent here we've grown closer and everything you did seemed to be made to charm me… I did think about being a vampire…The only setbacks are the sun and killing people… I don't want to hurt anybody who doesn't deserve it…" She said.

"Should you decide to join us, we would all help you gain control…and I already have a ring for you… The sun wouldn't hurt you." Elijah informed her.

"A ring?" she asked and he knew she was really asking if the ring was a wedding ring.

"No, not like that…unless you want it to be… I won't force you into anything… Even if you chose to be with me Oscar, I wouldn't force you into marriage… It's just a contract after all… A vow of love has more importance in my eyes…" He explained.

"I…" she looked hesitant so Elijah decided to relieve her.

"You don't have to make a decision today… Take your time… We're only leaving in a week…" Elijah told her.

"I don't need time… I want to go with you and to become a vampire… I just need time to settle a few things… I think I'll just leave a letter behind for my father, André and Granny but… I need to find out what to say to the Queen…" Oscar said.

"You could tell her the truth…" he suggested.

"That I'm leaving to become a vampire?" She looked at him like she was crazy.

"Of course not!" he chuckled and added "That you're a woman… You could tell her that your father never accepted it and forced you to live like a man…That you found love and want to be happy with him…" Elijah suggested, afraid she'd refuse that explanation.

"You're right… it would be for the best… I'll go home right now and pack what I really want to take with me. I'll write the letters I need to write and then I'll go and speak with the Queen… I'll tell her…everything I can… I hope she'll accept it." She said.

"If she doesn't I can always compel her…" He said.

"No you can't… I've been slipping her vervain… She has some in her perfumes and in a necklace from her mother she never leaves." Oscar replied, looking sheepishly.

Elijah had to admit that he found it cute.

.

The next few days went well. Oscar had packed the few items she cared for and refused to leave behind and had given them to Elijah. They hadn't even kissed yet but she guessed that he was waiting for her to be changed, he was giving her time and she was thankful for that. Her mind was clear for her next task: talk to her friend, the Queen.

Oscar had asked the Queen for a private meeting and of course she had been granted. They were now alone, in an isolated garden of the castle.

"What is it you wished to discuss Oscar?" She asked as Oscar invited her to sit on a stone bench.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy your highness… I have a lot of respect for you and will always support you… But I need to leave…"

"For how long?"

"Forever…"

"But why?" Marie-Antoinette didn't understand anything.

"I have a secret to tell you… I didn't want to keep it from you but my father didn't give me a choice… I'm a woman… when I was born, my father wanted a son and decided I would be this son since my mother died giving birth to me…"

"That's horrible! Why would he do such a thing? Why hide it? How does it influence you leaving us?" The young Queen asked.

"I met someone…a man… I love him and am lucky enough that he loves me too… I know you can understand me like I've understood you all this time… I have the biggest respect for you your highness but I am tired of having to pretend to be someone I am not…" She said.

"I… I didn't expect anything like this my dear Oscar but…I do understand… You've been a dear friend of mine from the beginning and I will miss you… But I know I have to let you go… Will you promise me one thing though?" She asked.

"Anything your highness." Oscar promised.

"Write to me… Tell me about your new life and write to me like you would a dear friend, please. I will feel less lonely this way…" The Queen requested.

"I give you my word Your Highness, I will write to you." Oscar said.

"Does you father know that you're leaving?" She asked.

"No… I will leave him a letter right before I leave… I would prevent my departure if I didn't…" The captain replied.

"I will cover up for you! I will say that you went to fight for us in America… Everyone will believe that." The Queen suggested.

"Thank you… I will always remember you and be thankful for what you just did." Oscar promised.

"Now let me give you a hug my friend… When will you be leaving?" She asked as the blond Captain let her hug her.

"Tomorrow…"

"So soon? Why?"

"My love has some family obligations he needs to return to…" Oscar lied.

"So this is goodbye then?" Marie-Antoinette was in tears.

"I'm afraid so…"

"Promise me I'll see you again some day…" The Queen asked as they were about to part.

"I promise." Oscar said.

She would always be able to go and see the Queen on her death bed or something…

.

When the next morning came, Oscar left like she usually did, except that she left, on her bed, the letters she had written. She had given her baggage to Klaus and was riding for the last time with her old friend André.

She was sad when she thought that this would probably be the last time she'd ever see him but she knew it was for the best. He would be happy and human. He would eventually get married and have children. She would be free and happy with Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and the rest of their family.

As soon as André left to do his duties, Oscar rode her horse outside of Paris to the house where Klaus was waiting for her with his siblings.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Klaus asked her.

" Absolutely." She replied before she asked "So, whose blood am I going to drink?"

"We couldn't decide so we decided to mix our three bloods. You don't mind do you?" Elijah asked her.

"No, that's great!" She replied.

They handed her a beautiful golden cup with blood in it and she drank it all before she went to lie on the bed they offered her. She was still in her uniform but figured she would be able to change later.

"So, who's going to kill me?" she asked.

"I am… Elijah is too soft!" Klaus laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be the one to snap the neck of the woman I love!" Elijah replied, rolling his eyes as Oscar blushed and closed her eyes, showing that she was ready.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it as quick as possible." Klaus promised before she felt his hand on her neck.

.

Oscar woke up feeling so much more. She sat up in the bed and noticed that Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had stayed by her side.

She could hear and see so much better… she felt stronger too already…

"Are you alright? It's going to be okay _Love_… You'll be fine." Elijah said as soon as she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine… Just… hungry I think." She replied softly.

He had called her _Love_ and she had loved it.

"I caught a man raping a young girl on the street. I figured he would do for your first feed… This way you can feed all you want without worrying about killing him." Rebekah informed her new sister as she pushed a man inside the room.

Before she knew it Oscar was drinking from his already bleeding neck and the more she drank, the more she wanted. As she drank, she could hear his heart beating slower and slower until it stopped right when she finished the last drop. She let him fall on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked her.

"Good…I'm fine now… not hungry anymore…"

Then she noticed that she curtains were open and that the sun was shining directly on her skin.

"Why isn't it burning me?" She asked as she eyed the sun rays.

"Because I put the ring on you." Elijah said, pointing to her left hand.

The ring was on her ring finger.

"You can always move it if you want!" He added quickly.

"It's fine, I don't mind having it here!" she replied with a smile that told him she still felt the same way and was ready to move things further.

.

They left Paris and France quickly. Oscar was getting used to being a vampire pretty quickly and if she and Elijah hadn't had sex yet, they were kissing, holding hands and flirting openly. They arrived in Spain, where Katerina had been spotted, 3 weeks after Oscar's change and of course the Doppelganger had already left.

"The mans aid she was on a boat to Africa… I'm guessing it's not her final destination…" Rebekah said.

"We'll get her in time… Think of it this way: she's on the run… It's not much of a life to always be on the run from someone who wants to torture you and kill you." Oscar said comfortingly.

"You're right!" Klaus said.

.

They stayed together and were soon joined by Kol. They traveled and showed Oscar a lot of things. They introduced her to witches and, with her help, they managed to catch Mickeal and desiccate him. They threw him in a volcano and never thought of him again.

Immediately after, they freed Finn and let him join Sage, his love. They knew they would see him again later, once he manages to get over the fact his brother had him trapped in a bow for centuries.

Oscar grew to love wearing dresses and even if she sometimes still dressed like a man because it was more practical, she loved acting like the free woman that she was.

Oscar and Elijah were finally a true couple. Their love grew every day and their whole family was happy… until one day, in 1789 when they heard the rumours of revolution in France. Oscar of course wanted to go and be there for Marie-Antoinette, whom she never stopped writing to.

When they arrived, the king and the Queen where already imprisoned. They compelled their ways inside and while Klaus, Kol and Rebekah stood watch, Oscar went to see the Queen.

She was shocked by the state of the woman who had once been the most beautiful in France but she ignored it.

"Your Highness, what happened to you?" Oscar asked her.

"Oscar? Is that you? You haven't changed at all… What are you doing here? I can't believe they let you in…" She was still carrying herself like a Queen and Oscar was proud of her for that.

"I came for you, to help you…Come, we'll get you out… You'll join Axel de Fersen and be happy with him far away from here!" Oscar suggested.

"I can't my sweet Oscar… It's my duty as a queen to stay here and accept their sentence…" Marie-Antoinette said as she smiled sadly.

"Can't I do anything for you?" Oscar asked with tears in her eyes.

"You could do two things for me…"

"Name them, I will do it!" Oscar promised.

"Firstly, don't stay in Paris… I don't want you to witness my execution… Secondly I want you to try and save my son…" The prisoner asked.

"I give you my word that your son will survive." Oscar swore.

"He is very sick already…"

"Don't worry… He will be fine…" Oscar replied.

Elijah had remained by the door and the queen only now started to notice him.

"Is it the Love for whom you left us?"

"Yes, this is Elijah." Oscar said as he came closer and kissed the Queen's hand.

"The brother of your friend Niklaus… I remember… Nice to see you again… Please take good care of my dear friend Oscar…" Marie-Antoinette asked him.

"Don't worry… Both Oscar and your son will be safe with me."

The queen nodded and, knowing they wouldn't stay too long, Oscar took the time to say good bye to her first female friend before she left the dark cell.

.

"So, what do we do?" Kol asked after Elijah explained what had been said in the Queen's cell.

"We need to find a boy who is really sick and won't be able to heal or already dead. He needs to look like the prince. We put him in the cell and take Louis with us." Oscar decided.

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked as Klaus replied:

"I'll go look in the streets of the city right away."

"I'll go with you!" Kol replied.

They ended up all going.

.

It took them two days but they found the right boy. He would die in less than a week and was perfect. They compelled him and quickly went back to the jails where they once again compelled the guards.

The little prince, Louis, didn't know Oscar but went with her when she told him she was a friend of his mother. She fed him her blood so he would heal and if he didn't understand what was going on, the little prince was smart enough to know he had better not fight or complain… he didn't know if these people where like the people who had imprisoned them or not.

Before they left the jail, Oscar took the prince to see his mother and Marie-Antoinette told her son to trust Oscar, that she would make sure he was safe and happy.

.

Just like she had promised, Oscar didn't stay in Paris, they all left for Italy. She had discussed things with Elijah and they had decided they would raise Louis themselves and tell him the truth about them.

He took it pretty well and accepted being raised by them. He didn't live in a big castle anymore and wasn't a prince but he was happy, his new parents made sure of that.

.

.

.

Life went on. Louis lived and when he reached his 25th birthday, he decided he wanted to stay human and his family accepted his decision. He lived a full happy life, got married and had children. His children had grandchildren and one day, after a long peaceful life he wouldn't have had if he had remained Prince of France, he died.

Elijah and Oscar were sad but they knew it was what he had wanted and it helped them getting over it.

.

Eventually, they went in America and when, in 1864, they heard about Katerina calling herself Katherine Pierce in a new town named Mystic Fall's, ground where they had all been born, they headed over there quickly. This time, Sage and Finn were with them.

It was almost too late.

They caught Katerina just as she was about to run away but she had left two brothers fighting each other for her behind. She had the moonstone on it and had been about to trade it for her freedom when they found her.

"I think a frontal approach will be for the best. We should compel her to come with us and tell the truth to those Salvatore brothers." Oscar suggested.

"I like that idea!" Klaus agreed before they did just that.

Katerina looked scared and even if she didn't know Oscar, she obviously didn't like her at all.

They found the brothers right after they completed their transition and they were really angry at the doppelganger. She had ruined their lives and Klaus let Damon kill her.

They took the two brothers with them to help them adjust and after a couple of weeks, Rebekah was in love with Stefan and willing to help him.

Since Kol wanted to travel a bit on his own, just like Klaus, and that Elijah and Oscar were about to go on a honeymoon, just the two of them, Rebekah decided she would travel with the Salvatore brother and help them adjust to this life. Sage and Finn decided to help her and soon, they all parted ways with the promise to meet again in 10 years in a specific location in New York.

.

Time passed and they remained a happy, united family. Rebekah and Stefan were now a couple and if Damon didn't have anyone to love, Sage had thought him how to enjoy women until he met the right person.

One day, Damon was back in Mystic Fall's for a visit of his family when he saw a woman who looked just like Katherine. He watched her, saved her from a car crash and called Klaus.

They all came and while Klaus got things ready for his ritual, Damon, who had gotten to know Elena in the mean time, explained everything to her. They still had the potion that would bring her back to life and she was so young that she trusted them immediately.

"She seems different…" Rebekah said.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked her.

They were shopping together right before the ritual breaking curse.

"Tatia was a selfish, manipulative bitch…so was Katerina… Elena seems nice…selfless…" Rebekah replied.

"That's why she deserves the potion and a second chance to live." Oscar replied.

.

When the full moon finally arrived, Elena told her parents that she was spending the night at Rebekah's, who had been going to school with Stefan, and went willingly to the ritual site. The vampire was someone who had upset Elijah by trying to hurt Oscar and the werewolf was someone who had just pissed off Klaus by standing in his way too many times.

Nobody stood in their way and they broke the curse without any problems.

Klaus had no intention of ever making hybrids since he had his family with him but he felt freer now that his curse was broken.

Finally.

"Are you happy?" Oscar asked him.

"yes… thank you Oscar!"

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked him.

"Because if you hadn't entered my life, I have a feelings that things would have ended very differently… You united us, he showed me that humanity was important…That love wasn't a weakness…" he said.

"Don't worry about it!" she replied.

.

The Mickealson decided to stay in Mystic Fall's for a while because Klaus had a crush on one of Elena's friend named Caroline.

He flirted and managed to make her fall for him. When she learned what he was, she was fine with it and decided she wanted to change and be with him forever… They both decided to wait a few years until they changed her, wanting her to be as old as he was when he was changed. She loved the fact that he wanted to show her the world and treat her like a princess.

.

"Well, when will I meet my blond?" Kol asked on night during a family dinner.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked him.

"Elijah got Oscar and she's blond. Stefan got our sister Rebekah and she's blond… I want my true love too!" Kol said.

"I'm not blond!" Sage snapped.

"Yeah well, nobody's perfect!" Kol mumbled under his breath.

"I thought you were more of a dark beauty kind of guy… I saw the way you looked at the young Bonnie Bennett!" Damon said.

"Yeah well… I've always loved witches…" Kol replied.

"A little birdie told me that she liked you a lot too…" Rebekah added.

"Really?"

"I think she said so to Elena at some point." Damon said.

"Now that you mention it, I may have overheard her and Caroline talking about it a couple of times…" Klaus said.

They had been in town for over 6 months and everything was going well. After that conversation Kol decided to take a chance and talk to Bonnie.

They went on a date the next day. He didn't know if it would last or if she would even want to change and be with him forever, but he was willing to take love even for a small period of time.

.

Oscar was happy, in Elijah's arm after another night of hot sex. She was thinking of her human life and all the changes she had seen in the world, especially in woman's right. She had even been able to fight for women's right and equality of genders.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asked her, kissing her neck softly.

"About my decision to be a vampire and spend forever with you." She replied.

"Are you regretting it?"

"Not at all… I'm very happy about it… I've made a change in the world and I'm happy… I wouldn't change that for the world." She replied before he held her closer and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all loved it. **

**Please hit the review button and tell me everything you think about this...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
